The present invention relates to a demodulator which is employed in a modem etc. for demodulating digitally modulated signals, and in particular, to a demodulator for demodulating signals which have been modulated by means of quadrature modulation (PSK, QAM, etc.), including an automatic quadrature error elimination circuit.